


the possibility and promise

by hadrons_collide



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Community: hobbit_kink, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bain has an awkward teenage crush on Fili. When they finally meet again five years later, it's still just as strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the possibility and promise

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21709035#t21709035) hobbit_kink prompt: "Bain falling in love with one of the dwarves in a flurry of teen hormones? Bain staying in love as he grows into a strapping young man?" 
> 
> My mind immediately went to Fili when I read that prompt and I threw in some Kili/Tauriel to help move the plot along. I put Bain at around 15 in the movies, but there's nothing really mature~ that happens underage. Just awkward teenage hormones.
> 
>  
> 
> (title from the straylight run song "the tension and the terror" which was the defining crush song of my teenage years)

Bain's eyes go wide when he sees the dwarves with Bard. He's never actually seen one before and now there are at least ten of them walking with his father. There's one that maybe isn't a dwarf, and then there's one... one who definitely can't be a dwarf, because dwarves are supposed to be ugly. Ugly and gross and dark and ugly. And this one definitely isn't any of those things.

Because dwarves aren't blond. And they don't have sparkly eyes. Or smile like that. They're just... short ugly people that live underground and are ugly. And fat and hairy. And this one's definitely a guy, which makes it even weirder that Bain's heart is racing a little when they brush against each other. And when his pants seem to magically shrink in size.

"Um," he mumbles, avoiding eye contact with the gorgeous dwarf he just shied away from. "I need to..."

The blond dwarf, a couple others, and Sigrid all look at him funny. Bain swears under his breath and runs out of the room, out into the light snow that's starting to fall over Laketown.

The cold is calming, actually, since his face seems like it's on fire. He takes a couple breaths and tries to process what just happened. There are dwarves in his house. And one of them is blonde. And very male. And very attractive. Ridiculously attractive.

"You okay?" Sigrid appears at his side. "You ran off fast, brother. Do you not like dwarves?"

Bain shakes his head. "No, that's not the problem. Not at all."

She furrows her brow. "Then what is it?" 

Bain considers his sister for a moment. She's a year older and theoretically a year wiser and more experienced. "Have you ever... had feelings... for a boy?"

It sounds dumb the moment it leaves his lips, but Sigrid doesn't laugh. "Yes," she replies, eying him. "Ulfric, the blacksmith's son. I kissed him behind his shop once, but don't tell Da."

"I won't," Bain promises.

"But why the sudden interest?" Sigrid asks.

Then the door to the house opens and the blond dwarf joins them on the porch. Bain blushes the brightest shade of red when the dwarf turns to speak to him. "Bain, right?"

Bain nods, unable to form words. Sigrid's eyes go wide with realization as the dwarf continues.

" My uncle can be a bit... rude, I suppose, when dealing with Men, or anyone who isn't a dwarf, really, but I just wanted to express on behalf of my entire party my gratitude to you and your family. We are in your debt, Bain."

"You're welcome," Bain finally manages to choke out.

"Yes," Sigrid butts in, "You are all very welcome here..." she trails off as if to ask his name.

"Fili," the dwarf replies, picking up on Sigrid's cue. "At your service."

"Fili," Bain mumbles, testing the name out on his tongue. 

Luckily, Bard saves him from any more awkward interaction by showing up with his bundle of weapons. Fili's eyes light up when he sees the bundle of iron. "Fantastic," he proclaims, following Bard back inside. Bain goes to follow them as well, but Sigrid sticks an arm out to stop him.

"So, Fili..." she starts, grinning widely.

"Shut up," Bain mutters, avoiding her eyes.

"He is very handsome, to be fair to you," she teases.

"Shut up!" he says again. Then he pouts. "But what do I do?" 

Sigrid laughs. "Nothing. They'll leave tonight and we'll never see them again. It's just a crush, Bain. It happens. But you'll learn to deal with it eventually." She wraps him in a hug and kisses his forehead. 

"You won't tell Da?"

Sigrid shakes her head. "Promise. Now let's go inside where it's warm."

 

The dwarves end up staying for longer than the few hours that Sigrid had predicted. It's even worse when it's only Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur in the house. Bain could avoid Fili when there were eleven other dwarves and a hobbit around, but when the house empties out it becomes more difficult.

He thinks he's safe when he steals outside, but he only finds Fili there, smoking a long pipe and surveying the damage that Smaug had done to the town. Bain turns to go back into the house, but Fili has already noticed him.

"Do you not like us, Bain?" Fili asks.

Bain blushes and takes a deep breath before walking to stand next to Fili. "Da doesn't," he says simply.

Fili shrugs and takes a long drag on the pipe. "My uncle hates the elves. More than anything in the whole of Middle Earth, I think. That doesn't stop Kili from..." He jerks his head back towards the house, where Kili was laying in front of the fire holding hands with Tauriel. "Anyways, I guess my point is that you don't have to hate us just because your father does."

"I don't hate you," Bain says finally.

Fili smiles and claps him on the shoulder. "Good. Because I have a feeling we're going to have to rely on each other one day, men and dwarves. Tauriel keeps talking of some 'greater evil,' which could be Elven nonsense, but it could also mean war. And I'd rather have you lot by our side than them."

Bain just nods, acutely aware of the way Fili squeezes his shoulder before letting go. He watches the dwarf's lips curl around the pipe, and all of a sudden his trousers are too small again. Shit.

There's a deep laugh from inside the house followed by a light, airy giggle, and Fili makes a face. "I get that she saved his life. I appreciate that, obviously. But she's an elf!" He shakes his head. "Mahal, she doesn't even have a beard! What's attractive about that?"

Bain's brow furrows in confusion. "Why would she have a beard?"

"Dwarf women have them," Fili explains. "It's... very attractive. I wouldn't expect you to understand, it's a dwarf thing, really."

Bain shakes his head a little, smiling to himself. "No, I think I get it."

Fili eyes him curiously but doesn't press Bain further. "It doesn't matter. When we get back to Erebor, Uncle will put a stop to it, and that will be that."

"So you're leaving," Bain says, his face falling a bit.

Fili nods. "As soon as Kili can travel. Another day, perhaps. If there is to be war, we belong with our people."

"Do you think there will be?" Fili's eyes meet Bain's, and Bain knows the answer without Fili having to say it. "I can fight, though," Bain says proudly.

Fili's eyes light up. "Can you really? Wait here."

He runs back into the house and comes back a moment later with two swords. He tosses one to Bain, who catches it one-handed by the hilt. Fili's eyebrows go up. "Impressive." Bain grins at the compliment.

Fili grabs his own sword and they spar for a few minutes. Their swords clang against each other amidst the silence of the town, and eventually Fili catches Bain with the flat side of his sword against his chest. Fili pushes Bain against the charred railing of the porch. "Yield?" he asks, breathing down Bain's neck.

Bain thinks about saying no, because Fili is pressed up against him and grinning like a mad man, but instead he nods quickly. "Yield," he mutters, and Fili grins wider and pushes off of Bain.

"You fight well," Fili says, almost proudly.

Bain blushes a little despite himself. "Thanks."

Fili doesn't move for a second, and Bain thinks briefly that the dwarf might kiss him, but Sigrid interrupts them. "Fili?" she asks, bursting onto the porch. "Kili was looking for you."

Fili nods and pulls away from Bain, taking the sword with him. He mutters "you fight well" to Bain one more time before heading back into the house. Sigrid just grins at him.

"Shut up," Bain says before his sister can say anything. "Just, shut up."

 

The dwarves leave in the next days, as Fili predicted. Bain watches, cheeks bright red with jealousy, as Fili kisses Sigrid on the hand before they part. "May we meet again when our kingdoms are rebuilt," Fili says while Kili laughs in the background over his formality. Fili rolls his eyes at his brother. "It felt princely, okay? I do hope we meet again though," he says, turning to Bain in particular. "Maybe in a few years you'll be able to take me."

Bain knows Fili is referring to their little sparring session from before, but he can't help but blush a little bit more at the possible double meaning. "Maybe," he replies simply, a small grin crossing his lips.

 

Bard arches an eyebrow when Bain keeps asking about the dwarves when he finally returns from the Battle of the Five Armies. "Many of our friends and neighbors fell- why do you care more about the dwarves?"

Bain wants to reply that he really only cares about Fili, but Sigrid interrupts. "The ones that stayed with us, at least- we grew a little bit attached to them. Kili, Fili, Bofur, Oin. Do you know if they survived, Da?" 

Bain shoots his sister a small, thankful smile that only grows wider when Bard nods. "Yes, yes they did."

 

Bain assumes he would see Fili again soon, but between the rebuilding of Dale and the rebuilding of Erebor, five years pass before they're summoned to the Lonely Mountain. Tauriel and Kili are finally getting married and the dwarves are throwing a great feast to mark the occasion.

Bard shakes his head when he sees the invitation, but Sigrid grabs it excitedly. "We have to go!" she proclaims, twirling around with the paper in her hand.

Bain nods, just as excited. He's kept his little crush on Fili in the back of his mind over the years, thinking about the dwarf every time his father asks him to shave his beard. He always says he likes it that way, but he knows he's doing it because Fili likes it that way. So, even if it is for a wedding, Bain jumps at the opportunity to see him again.

Bard just waves them off. "The two of you can go, I suppose. Represent Dale, our family, all that. I'll stay here with Tilda."

 

The nerves don't start to set in until they're almost to Erebor. "What if he doesn't recognize me?" he asks Sigrid as they ride towards the mountain.

She laughs. "It's been five years, you've grown a foot taller and have a thick beard. He probably won't recognize you."

Bain nods. "That could be good, though, right? Because, you know, I'm a man now." It sounds dumb the second he says it and Sigrid clearly agrees, laughing again.

"Just relax, brother," she says with a smile. "It'll be fine."

They're brought to the throne room when they arrive. Fili is there alone to greet them, and his eyes widen when he sees the Prince and Princess of Dale walk in.

"Sigrid!" he calls out, walking out to meet them. He kisses Sigrid on the hand like he did when they last parted, and once again Bain feels himself blushing out of jealousy. "You've gotten even more beautiful."

Then Fili's eyes fall on Bain, and his jaw drops a little. "Bain?" he asks, as if he can't believe the man in front of his eyes is the same boy from Laketown. Bain nods and Fili lets out a low whistle. "You've grown, you look completely different."

Bain grins proudly. Fili looks the same except with a longer, more adorned beard. Bain scratches at his own beard and watches as the dwarf's eyes follow his hand. Very interesting.

 

That night after dinner, Sigrid goes off with Tauriel and Kili goes off with Thorin, leaving Bain and Fili alone in the dining hall. "So glad we don't have to talk about wedding stuff anymore," Fili says with an overdramatic sigh. "It's been ridiculous around here."

"I can imagine," Bain says.

Fili stands and grabs two bottles of Mirkwood's finest wine, sent over by Thranduil, from the middle of the table. "Want to go get unbelievably drunk?"

Bain nods excitedly and follows Fili to his chambers.

 

They make it halfway through the bottles before Fili brings up the wedding again. "In a way it's good, I guess," Fili says, stretched out on the floor next to Bain. "It's good that Kili and Tauriel are getting married."

Bain shifts his body towards Fili. "Why's that?"

"Uncle isn't trying to marry me to your sister," the dwarf replies. Bain raises an eyebrow and Fili continues. "Since Kili's marrying an elf and for some reason Thorin doesn't plan on getting married, I'll have to marry a dwarf to continue the line of Durin or something like that." He rolls his eyes a little. "Like, Sigrid's beautiful, don't get me wrong, But she isn't really my type."

"Not enough facial hair?" Bain asks with a grin.

"Exactly," Fili replies. He props himself up on his elbow and reaches out for Bain's beard. "Yours is pretty great, though."

Bain draws in a sharp breath as Fili's fingers run through his beard. "Really?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," Fili breathes out. The dwarf's fingers are still tangled in Bain's beard when he leans over to kiss him.

Bain has only kissed girls before, and only a couple of brief times, but the feeling of Fili's lips on his is completely different. Fili's mustache is scratchy against his upper lip, but the sensation is incredible. Bain parts his lips and moans a little when Fili licks boldly into his mouth.

After a couple minutes Fili crawls on top and grinds his hips down. Bain breaks the kiss to throw his head back with a groan, causing Fili's lips to move down to his neck. He plants kisses along Bain's jaw line, letting out soft moans as he grinds their hips together harder and harder. 

Bain comes almost as soon as Fili's hand slips into his trousers, then blushes as he watches Fili finish himself off. It's a thought that had only crossed his mind a couple times, very late at night, but it's more beautiful in person than he could have even imagined. Bain leans in to kiss Fili again and that sets the dwarf off, coming over his own hand with a low moan.

They lie next to each other on the stone floor for a while, getting their breathing back to normal. "Was that the first..." Fili trails off as Bain nods.

"Yeah. And I kinda always hoped it'd be with you," Bain adds quickly, blushing deeply.

"I'd guessed as much back in Laketown," Fili says with a smile. "You were... fairly obvious. It was cute, though." Bain starts to roll his eyes but Fili stops him with a kiss. "It was cute then. Because you were just a cute kid. Now, though..." his fingers trace Bain's beard again. "Now you're all grown up and gorgeous."

"It's the beard, isn't it?" Bain asks. Fili nods and Bain smiles. "Well, I grew it for you."

Fili grins and kisses him again. "Good."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll See You In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327881) by [stars28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28)




End file.
